


Purity

by Gold_and_Rubies



Series: Solveig [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Character Development, Gen, I have no idea what other tags to use, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Werewolves, but so is happiness and contentness, happy ending i guess, purity quest, sure werewolves are hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_and_Rubies/pseuds/Gold_and_Rubies
Summary: Farkas and Vilkas as Solveig to help them cure themselves of their Lycanthropy. She is more than happy to help as long as they help her cure herself.
Series: Solveig [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087538
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just to develop Solveig's character. Figured I would post it here.

Solveig sat in her new quarters in Jorrvaskr reading a book on the history of healing magic. She had been hesitant to take up residence after Kodlak’s passing, but after being announced harbinger her fellow Companions were able to talk her into it.

She looked up when she heard someone clear their voice. Farkas stood in the doorway with Vilkas close behind him.

“I hope we are not intruding, harbinger,” Farkas said, “but we have something to ask of you.”  


“Do not worry. I am happy to help. What is it?” she replied.  


“It is a personal matter.”  


“I see. Come, and sit, there are more than enough chairs for the three of us,” she said standing. She moved the chair in front of the desk so that it faced the others as they entered. Vilkas shut the door behind them.   


“What do you need?” she asked as she sat with them.  


“We have been thinking about Kodlak’s teachings,” Vilkas began, “about the beast and Sovngarde. We want to be clean, so that we might also go when we die. We want to be true Nords again. You and Aela are the only ones who truly know what to do.”  


Farkas nodded, “And we didn’t want to get a lecture from Aela on how it’s a gift, so we are asking you for help. You also know where the Glenmoril Witches are, if not their heads.”

“I am more than willing to help, and I know where their heads are. I stored them in the bedroom. I knew they would not be touched in there,” she said as she stood. She entered the room and pulled they stinking sack out of the chest the rested in. She was probably going to have to throw it away.  


Vilkas’s eyebrows shot up as he saw the bag, “How many are in there?”

“Four. Kodlak sent me to kill five” she explained, “and I was unsure of how many we would really need, so I took them all. That is why that sack I had with me when I returned after is death was so big.”  


“That’s what you were doing?” Vilkas said.  


“Aye.”  


A look of shame crept on his face, “I am sorry I judged you so harshly for not being present for the attack. Though I miss Kodlak, it turned out for the best.”  


“I appreciate that,” she said with a soft smile. It wasn’t often he would apologize like that.  


“Anyway, all I need to make a few preparations. Then we can leave whenever you two are ready.”  


“Thank you, harbinger. This means a lot to us,” Farkas said.  


“Solveig is fine, and I must be honest. This isn’t my most selfless action. I will be trying to be rid of the best myself. I am many things, warrior, healer, dragonborn, but a beast is not one of them.”

“You won’t hear any judgement from us,” Farkas assured her.  


“I didn’t think I would. Now, you two should ready yourselves. I don’t know how this will affect any of us, but you know the road to Ysgramor’s Tomb and back is hard.”  


“Aye, Solveig,” they said, and left to pack their things.  


She felt herself grow restless as she packed. Whether it was the beast trying to command her to not go, her mind worrying about the effect it might have, or her soul anticipating freedom, she did not know. She just knew this was something she needed to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Solveig shivered as she followed Farkas and Vilkas though the snowy mountains. She took solace in knowing they weren’t much farther from Ysgramor’s Tomb. Once their beasts were taken care of they were going to have trouble getting her to go back into the cold.

They had to spend the night in the snow. It wasn’t ideal, but they didn’t want questions about the stinking sack she carried over her shoulder. Sure they could lie, but she didn’t want to deal with people trying to buy the fake content off of her.

She thanked the gods when the tomb finally came into sight. It wasn’t just the cold getting to her, but also the anticipation of curing them all of lycanthropy.

“Though I do not think I will be truly worthy until this is done, it does feel nice to be here again now that my mind is clearer,” Vilkas said as they stepped inside.  


“And now that the spiders have been cleared out. You did clear them out, right?” Farkas turned to Solveig.  


“Yes, and even if I didn’t, we are not taking that route to the main tomb. The way Aela and I returned from is far shorter. Follow me,” with that she lead them deeper inside.  


The last time she had been here her beast was not happy, but this time, it felt as though it was trying to run in the opposite direction. Like it was trying to lead her anywhere but there. She fought against it leading the way to the fire that would cleanse them. 

“We didn’t venture this far last time, but it felt like something in here was calling to me last time,” Farkas said as they entered the inner tomb.  


“It might’ve been the flames,” Solveig replied, “That’s where we throw the heads in, and that’s where our predecessors are hiding from Hircine.”

“That would make sense. Now, how exactly do we do this?” Vilkas asked.

“When I helped Kodlak, his spirit was here waiting for me. He told me to throw the head in, and when I did his spirit was separated from his beast spirit. Aela and I then had to kill it. Then he was free.”  


“We should each throw our own head in, to make sure it is our beast we are taking care of,” Vilkas suggested.  


“Sounds like a good idea to me. Who wants to go first?”  


“I will,” Farkas said, “We don’t know how this will affect a living person, and the world needs you Solveig, and I don’t want to be responsible for my brother’s death.”  


“Are you sure, brother?”  


“Yes.”

“Alright then. It’s settled. Here,” Solveig said digging out one of the heads, and handing it to Farkas, “Drop it into the flames when you are ready. Think about your beast spirit. Vilkas, ready your weapon. The beast is tough, even in spirit form.”  


She stepped back to give Farkas plenty of space. She placed the sack behind herself, and drew her sword. Farkas took a deep breath, and dropped the head into the blue flames.

She stuck her arm out to keep Vilkas back as Farkas fell to his knees. The room was filled with bright blue and red light as his beast spirit separated from him. He panted on his knees as the spirit howled once it was completely separated.

“Now Vilkas!” Solveig shouted, charging at the spirit. She slashed at the spirit beast with her glass sword. Vilkas followed suit, carefully dancing around her to make sure he didn’t hit her on accident.  


The spirit fell with a pained howl. Solveig turned to Farkas, healing spell at the ready. She didn’t know if it would help, but it would be worth a try. She felt relief as he stood.

“Are you alright?” she asked as Vilkas stepped next to him in case he needed to rest his weight.  


“Yes. I feel better than ever before. I’m losing aches I didn’t even know I had. I feel awake and aware as a warrior should. No more thoughts of the hunt. Thank you,” he said.   


“Of course, but we are not done yet. We can wait to fight the next one, if you want.”  


“No, I feel stronger than before. If either of you are ready, go.”  


She nodded, “Are you ready Vilkas?”

“Yes, but are you sure you don’t want to go?” he asked.  


“Yes, I want to make sure you to are alright first, in case something happens. I’m the only healer here after all.”  


He frowned at that, “Alright, hand me one of the heads. I’m ready.”

She pulled the second head out, and passed it to him. She beckoned Farkas to stand beside her. Vilkas shouted in pain as the head fell into the fire. She winced, but she knew it would be difficult for him. Especially in comparison to his brother.

Thankfully, the beast was freed soon, though the way Vilkas laid on the ground worried her. Like Farkas’s beast, they were able to defeat it, and it faded into the ground before them.

Vilkas didn’t stand back up as quickly as his brother, but when he did it was clear that he felt far better. He looked calmer, more at peace. There was a glimmer of happiness in his eyes.

“How are you doing?” she asked.   


“Better. My mind is no longer fogged by the hunt. I can no longer smell your heartbeat. I owe my life to you. Thank you, har- Solveig,” he said.  


“Your welcome, and you can repay me by taking care of my beast when you are ready.”  


He nodded, “I am ready when you are.”

“Then step back and ready your weapons,” she said as she walked over to the sack. They followed her directions. She sheathed as she reached for the bag. Her hands shook. The beast within her began to fight back again, but the other parts fought harder. The healer, the warrior, the Nord, the dragon blood. She focused on these things to keep herself steady.  


She stood next to the fire, and took a deep breath, preparing herself. She dropped the head into the flames. She gasped in pain as she felt her beast self being separated from her soul. It felt as though she was being sliced in two. When the brothers started wailing on the spirit she knew why they stayed down. She could feel them fighting it. It felt like torture. 

When the beast fell, she realized that it was completely worth it. The pain dissipated. Her mind and soul settled. A calmness took over her. She took a deep breath through her nose. All she could smell was the dankness of the chamber, and the smell of the fire. Though the beast offered power, she felt more powerful with it gone. She could feel the glow of the healing spells run through her veins.

“Are you alright?” Vilkas asked as she stood.  


“Better than ever,” she said smiling, “I feel stronger than ever. I think the beast was hindering my healing abilities. Tainting them. I’m happy to be rid of it.”  


“It will be nice to get a proper night’s sleep again,” Farkas said.   


“Yes, it will,” Vilkas affirmed, “I hope you two don’t mind, but I’d like to stay for a bit. Now that I am free I would like to try to commune with Ysgramor.”

“I was going to say something similar, brother. I would like to see more of the tomb than I did last time.”

“I have no problems with that. It’s far warmer in here than out there, and I spent my time here fighting spirits and spiders. If you need me I’ll be in the entrance to the tomb, where Wuuthrad is.”  


They nodded, and she left. It was nice to have a clear mind again. She knew she would need it for the path before her.


End file.
